red_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Vaxir
Warped beyond belief, Vaxir truely is an eyesore, the great festering abomination spat out of the rage filled maw of the Scourge. Vaxir looms over even the tallest of creatures at 10'6" - 3.2m - tall, her enormous stature curved but not effeminately; far from it. Every contour, every single curvature of this monsters body is lined by bulging muscle, her body warped over time to a large, 'hulkish' frame coupled with a flat chest and lacking hips. As if her cryptic figure is a not a gruesome enough portrait to behold, the grand congregation of scars throws the amount of scar tissue to an overwhelming majority, leathery skin bumping up and down like valleys.Within the breach that holds her eyes, the tiny black 'feral' specs for pupils look upon any creature with pure hate,black pupil matching the odd, abyssal black sclera, and the irises are a hallowing, vivid crimson. The rarely seen unfortunate right eye has a gaping slit through the eyeball that narrowly misses the pupil.However all this pales in comparison to the rumor of her frightfully disturbing face that very few may witness; it is said that to gaze upon what is hidden under the saronite helmet it is a bad sign; for you. Rumor states her left cheek is completely absent, massive two inch long fangs dwelling within her grievous maw. Every other tooth in the jaws have mutated and now sit dominating the mouth with flesh piercing points at each an inch long, dangerous even so to the oddly pointed tongue, and thus the jaws had to adjust over time to fit in the mutated assets. Due to this, scarring, and the monstrosity's lower jaw opening further than the skin generally allows,the corner of her mouth has viciously split, creating a disgusting look of a far wider maw. The facial skin is another notable point for collecting a gigantun amount of scars, the duo that stand out the most being a large 'X' shape over her face where the center is the bridge of the nose. No flesh is untouched by damage. The lips are so scarred they are nothing more than two jagged, bumpy lines.Damage is conspicuous over her oddly shaped 'bat-like' ears as rips and bits absent, their shape shorter than a Kaldorei or Blood elf's ears and wider to almost resemble a bat's own. Scarcely seen is the pitch black hair that is unevenly cut at only jaw length, overall shaggy and uneven, and has never been washed nor brushed. Vanity is something far long forgotten.Along the very crooks where mortal fingernails would be,elongated, black bone like protrusions are present, resembling more talon than actual nails. The 'claws' are large and thick, reaching an outstanding length of being the same size as her fingers (around four inches), forever dooming the behemoth to be deadly handed. The right hand's little finger talon seems shorter than it should be. The vulgar, commanding voice that errupts from her throat is guttural and spoken with a growl, sounding with pure hatred and wrath to reflect her vile nature. When she speaks she accentuates every word, her lips vividly curling and peeling over her teeth to bare them and even the gums upon every word. Vaxir's movements are strong with a heavy set thud of the saronite boot, radiating the dominance and power she holds and commands. Underfoot all life is annihilated, grass curving and decaying until only a crushed blackened powder remains. With every footstep comes an eerie rattle of chains that are wrapped around her body in various places, all accompanied by the deeper, darker sound of saronite. She is more a beast than humanoid and everything she does, everything she says, screams this, her actions almost animalistic, shoulders hunched and fingers curled. The 'aura' is of death and the torment of hundreds of souls trapped in the monstrosity's body, thick suffocating blood renting the air foul to bring about a violent gag from it's repugnant stench. Rivalling the awful smell of blood is the common stench of death. As she passes, the occasional scream of eternal torture can be heard. Vaxir's armor bares battle scars top to toe from many years of intense battles. Intrecately designed black saronite armor covers the fingers, each joint connecting the pieces ensured to be highly flexible with purposely crafted flesh splitting edges. The gauntlets do not cover her hands, instead having a sheet of saronite bolted onto the backs of them. Carved into saronite embedded into the palms are in each a highly intrecate runic which are not activate until commanded. The behemoth's boots are rimmed with matted and grimy Worgen fur at the top. Either heel is a two inch spike that cracks into the floor below with every step the monster takes, the saronite spikes harder than the earth's crust. This does not give a high heel look at all, considering the behemoth's colossal size. The thick black cloak hangs in tatters as well as the notable, damaged tabard, both made from Worgen hide. Rarely glimpsed are the stagnant looking arm-wraps that are usually hidden under the gauntlets, looking almost crisp. The belt holds two rows of real demonic teeth, a shrunken skull in their maw. Icicles hang like knives from various places as the freezing temperate of this monster reaches all time lows.All weaponry and armor are decorated by strange runic designs, symbols and engraved in blood runes to suggest her favor rests with the spells of vampiric ways. Each rune hums with the stench of blood and the powers viciousy contained within, each ready to burst. Rarely sheathed upon the monster's back and rarely ever withdrawn for battle is the hulking blade named 'Juggernaut'. The mainly seen blade is sheathed at her side, a vampiric blade in design and talents coloured silver and crimson with runes encarved up the surface. However, it is apparent she never uses weaponry in battle, masterfully using her teeth and claws and brute strength instead.A large chain hangs around her neck. Upon it's end is a lower jaw, free of flesh and still with it's teeth. It seems from a human and carried as a trophy. Continuing on trophies, a vile hook hangs from her belt upon which two Kaldorei ears are impaled, frosted over to preserve them for an eternity. A large human skull is impaled upon a spike on the left pauldron. History None know of the abomination's life before the Scourge, who she was or what she did. She only came to note when she was Scourged, appearing years before the Death Knights were risen in Ebon Hold.'She is nothing more than an animal'.The only known information of her time in the Scourge remains in the minds and physical flesh of the creatures she crossed. She came to note, primarily, during the immense battles versus the Scarlet Cruade during the Plaguelands campaign, battling somewhat beside the fresh Knights of undeath. Witnesses saw her crush skulls with her hands, tear out throats with her teeth and rip open flesh with her claws; she never bore a weapon in hand, even as one had been forged to her liking. Blood, flesh, soul and power consumption, as well as striving to stand as a powerful weapon to viciously impress the Lich King, were her vile motives that drove every crack of the skull and flesh ripping bite. Vaxir would not stop in body nor soul until the goal of the Lich King came about and Azeroth fell under the might of the Scourge and her master. Fully determined to be his greatest weapon, nothing could stop her.It drove her to find any way to become larger, stronger, better. And so she did.Various people give her various names; Overlord. Blood Master. The Wrathful. Soul eater. Mindbender. The Animal. Vour. "A menace known by many names." . Each comes with a specific meaning to who calls her such, mainly after encountering her in a negative way. It goes without saying that none are official 'titles', merely labels to those who prefer to not say her or 'it's' name, and it goes without a doubt that every person sees her as nothing more than a beast.With her eccentric and oddly erratic ways it seems her plans are mainly unknown and only select few truely know what she is up to, albeit her insanity ridden words babbling and preaching of the almighty Scourge she so adores. Allies and foes alike suffer to her infamous wrath and insanity as the monstrosity's mind barely clings to the last remaining strings of being senient."Some never turned traitor to death."